Unconventionally Ever After
by Orange Bulldog
Summary: Sort of sequel to In Living Memory, though can be read stand-alone. Myka and Helena are in a relationship, raising a resurrected Christina, and they use an artifact to have a baby.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Warehouse 13 or any of the characters. Takes place sometime in the future, AU after mid-S4. Sort of contradicts a S4 episode (you'll know which one) so let's say it's AU before that, and that never happened.

* * *

2009, the stacks of Warehouse 13

H.G. Wells was in the middle of a dreary day doing inventory. She made a point to go as slowly as possible, and examined as many artifacts and their effects along the way, storing away the bits of knowledge in case it ever came in handy. One never knew. This artifact caught her eye because of the first name of its owner.

"Christine Jorgensen's mirror?" she read out loud. Taking a closer look, she saw that it had belonged to the first person to have a medical sex change operation. Holding and looking into the mirror caused someone to experience a sex change of their own. H.G.'s eyes widened and she backed away quickly. She may have envied men their freedoms and rights, but to become one? That was something she had never wished for.

* * *

2014, Univille

"Guess what, Izzy is going to have a baby brother!" Christina Wells told her mother excitedly. Isabelle Peters was her best friend in school, and she spent a great deal of time at the Peters' household when there were Warehouse issues occupying the attention of her mother and all of the other occupants of the B&B. Helena was picking her up from just one of those occasions. She had spent Friday night and much of Saturday at their house.

"Oh that is exciting, I must remember to congratulate Mrs. Peters." Helena said. "Put your seatbelt on darling." Christina detested seatbelts but Helena did not take chances.

"Am I ever going to have a baby brother or sister?" She asked, reluctantly snapping her seatbelt.

Helena's eyes widened. She and Myka had been together for over two years now, but they hadn't discussed making their relationship any more official than living in the same room, and they hadn't discussed children.

"I am not sure, Christina."

"Can you still have a baby? Mrs. Peters says you can't if you are too old. Are you too old?"

Helena acted offended. "Darling, I don't think I look NEARLY my age, do you?"

Christina giggled.

"I do not know, actually." She admitted. "I don't know how old my body thinks it is. If we do decide to have another child, Christina, you will be the first to know, I promise."

"But Mummy…" Christina thought of something. "You can't have a baby with Myka, can you? You're both girls. You said that babies are made when a man and a woman love each other and they have sex."

"That is true, darling. If Myka and I decided to have a baby, it would only be one of ours, biologically, but we would still raise it as ours together. Like how Myka is not your mother, but she is part of our family. If one of us were to have a baby, we would both be his or her parents."

Christina thought about that. Helena thought of a better example.

"Your classmate, Grace, do you remember how you told me she was born in China, but her parents adopted her?"

Christina nodded.

"She had a mother and father in China, but they couldn't take care of her, so she got to come here to a new mother and father, yes?" Another nod. "Her parents here did not give birth to her, but they are her parents. They teach her things, they love her, they feed her, they punish her when she is naughty. That is what a parent is, Christina."

"So if you had a baby, it would have two mummys, you and Myka?"

"Yes, darling."

She thought a little while longer.

"Could I have two mummys too? Even though I didn't know Myka until I came here?"

Helena smiled. "I am sure that Myka would be delighted to consider you her daughter."

"I still think you should have a baby so I could have a little brother or sister."

"We'll see, darling, we'll see."

* * *

That night, Myka and Helena lay in their room at the B&B.

"Do you want children?" Helena asked abruptly.

Myka craned her head so that she could see her girlfriend's face.

"What brought that on?"

"Mrs. Peters is having another child. Christina asked, and I realized that we have never discussed the matter."

Myka thought for awhile. "I always assumed I would have them. And then I joined the Warehouse, and I assumed that I wouldn't. And now I'm in a serious relationship with a woman."

"Lesbians can have children too, Myka, even in my time."

Myka traced her hand over Helena's stomach.

"I know that…but it wouldn't be…ours, in the same way, you know? It would be mine, or yours, with a sperm donor."

Something was nagging at Helena, but she pushed it aside for now. "As I told my ten-year old this afternoon, parents are who loves you, who cares for you. All this business about DNA, that's not what makes a parent."

"Would you want to have another child?"

"I'm not certain if I could, but perhaps. I would not be opposed to the idea."

"Me neither." Myka said. She grinned wickedly. "I bet Pete would offer his sperm."

Helena stared at her, horrified.

"I was kidding, honey. Kidding."

The inventor relaxed.

"Oh and I meant to mention to you, when we were talking about children having two mothers, Christina asked if you could be her mother too. I assured her you would be honored. I am not sure if she plans to call you something different, but I thought I should tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

Christina continued to call Myka by her name, but the agent noticed that she became more touchy, more likely to sit in Myka's lap or hold her hand, than she had been. She realized that she had begun to think of the girl as a daughter, but had held back those feelings, not wanting to ursup Helena's place or offend the child.

Nothing more was spoken about adding to their family for weeks, but Helena thought about it. She thought there was something she was forgetting, something she knew but couldn't quite place. Until one day she awoke with the name Christine Jorgensen in her mind. Upon arrival at the Warehouse, she searched the inventory list, trying to remember what artifact her mind was trying to prod her into finding. When she found it, her eyes widened.

"Of course."

"I think I know a way for us to have a baby, I mean us, both of us, together."

Myka crinkled her face. "Sweetheart, we're come a long way but not quite that far. And I don't think your skills quite reach into genetics."

"What? No, no, not science. An artifact." She grinned.

"A what now?"

"There's an artifact here that changes your sex. I propose that one of us uses it, becomes a man temporarily, and gets the other pregnant." She said triumphantly.

"Aside from all the other problems I can think of with that plan, not the least of which being Artie killing both of us, wouldn't we have to neutralize the artifact to turn the one of us back into a woman? And wouldn't that get rid of the baby too?"

"I don't think so, no. Remember when Christina came back to us? Neutralizing an artifact cannot alter life or death. We could wait to neutralize it for a few days, to ensure the baby was truly alive."

Myka rubbed her eyes. "Depends on if the goo is Catholic or not." She muttered.

"What, darling?"

"It depends on when the fetus is 'alive' enough to not be neutralized. Many people don't consider a days-old fetus to be truly alive yet. Catholics do."

"Oh. Well, it might work."

"Helena, do you really want to have a baby with me?"

Helena stepped closer and took her hands. "I want to spend my life with you, Myka. I want to raise a family with you. I am sorry that I am a woman and cannot give you a child in the normal way. I think you would be an incredible mother." She paused. "That sounded much like a proposal, did it not?"

Myka's eyes were gleaming with unshed tears. She nodded.

"Dear me, putting the cart before the horse. Discussing children, before marriage. Well since I've gone and done it all backwards anyway, you'll have to forgive me not having a ring." She dropped to her knee. "Myka Ophelia Bering, will you marry me?"

Myka grinned and pulled her back up to her feet. "Of course I'll marry you, Helena." She kissed her fiancée. "You know we can't get married here, though? Only fifteen states perform same-sex marriages."

Helena cocked her eyebrow. "Been looking this up, have you?"

Myka blushed. "When you brought up children…I realized I wanted to marry you. I may have checked the laws." She paused. "I also realized that I do want to have a child with you, Helena. I was getting used to the idea of a sperm donor…but I suppose we can discuss your artifact idea. It would be rather fantastic if it worked."

Helena grinned.

* * *

In the end, they decided to have a ceremony at the B&B, but go to DC on their honeymoon and get legally married there. They couldn't leave Univille without a Warehouse agent, and there was nobody they could leave out. Helena pointed out that the ceremony in front of friends was far more important than the legal one anyway.

"You nervous?" Claudia asked. She and Christina were Helena's bridesmaids and were helping her get dressed in an old-fashioned dress (Myka's request).

Helena smiled. "No. I feel a bit as though my life happened as it did so that I could be here, today, marrying Myka."

"Awwww." Claudia and Christina said in unison.

The ceremony was small, mostly Warehouse staff, along with Myka's family, and a few of their friends from town (who had grown in number since Christina's arrival). Myka had chosen Pete and her sister as her "bridesmaids" (Pete was fine with the term once he understood she didn't want him to wear a dress). Leena performed the ceremony, and they even got lucky enough that there wasn't a single ping or issue from the Warehouse.

* * *

Married life wasn't much different for the couple, once they returned from DC, and for a few months neither of them brought up children, until one day on a trip to the store when they were in the aisle to grab some feminine supplies. Myka's eyes drifted to the left and saw shelves of pregnancy and ovulation tests. She turned to Helena.

"So do you want to be the one who is pregnant?" she asked bluntly. "Or me?"

Helena's eyes widened slightly. "Well darling, I have already been pregnant, as you know. I would quite like to see you pregnant, unless you do not wish it."

Myka just grinned at her and grabbed a couple ovulation kits and a handful of pregnancy tests.

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to do this." Myka mumbled. "Artie is going to kill us."

Helena waved her hand. "Artie uses artifacts for his own personal gain all of the time."

"Not quite like this, he doesn't."

Helena had sneaked Christine Jorgensen's mirror out of the Warehouse three days ago, and they'd determined today was the day that Myka was the most likely to get pregnant. Assuming Helena's crazy plan worked. Which they usually did, Myka had to admit. They weren't sure how easy it was going to be to keep the other agents from noticing Helena's transformation until they determined it was safe to change her back, but their backup plan was to fake a flu-like illness.

"Righty-ho, then, shall we?" Helena said with a grin. She opened up the box with the mirror in it, grabbed the handle, and lifted it to look into it. Myka was starting to think it wasn't going to work when Helena's eyes widened and she placed the mirror back in the box.

"Well?"

Helena grabbed Myka's hand and pressed it first to her chest, and then slid it down to her crotch.

"It worked, Myka. Let's make a baby."

* * *

As it turned out, Helena's appearance wasn't much altered, so as long as she wore a bra and baggy pants, and shaved in the morning (she disliked that greatly), nobody was the wiser. They kept the mirror untouched for a week. On the seventh day, Myka peed on a pregnancy test and practically held her breath as it developed. They looked at it together, having checked repeatedly what the signs were for pregnant and not pregnant.

"Oh my god." Myka said, checking the box again, even though she knew already what it meant.

"You're pregnant!"


	3. Chapter 3

Myka figured that the longer they waited to neutralize the mirror, the more likely the pregnancy would stick. At the same time, if it DIDN'T, the longer they waited, the worse it would be. They agreed on another week, and that if it failed, they'd try again and wait longer.

They didn't have to. After neutralizing the mirror, they'd celebrated Helena's returned body and slept a restless night waiting. But in the morning, the results were the same – still pregnant. It was all Myka could do to not run screaming through the house and tell everyone, but they'd decided to be cautious about it and wait until the traditional three months.

* * *

"You WHAT?"

Myka winced. She'd been waiting for this. At the news that she was pregnant, everyone had been excited and congratulatory as expected, until Claudia had asked where they got a sperm donor. Myka had taken a deep breath and explained about the artifact. And Artie, as predicted, had exploded.

"Did you even THINK about the consequences?"

"Of course we did. The consequence of using it, and then having sex, is that Myka is now pregnant. With my child. It was the consequence we desired, of course, so it isn't quite a "consequence", is it?" Helena pointed out, using finger quotes. Myka tried to figure out who she had picked up that gesture from.

"There could have been others." Artie grumbled.

"Such as what?" Helena challenged him.

"A consequence on the baby, for instance? It might not have survived the neutralization."

"It looks perfectly healthy." Dr. Vanessa chimed in. The women had told her alone two months ago, and she'd been monitoring the pregnancy. Artie glared at his girlfriend.

"Or…on Myka? Or yourself? You could have been permanently harmed."

"I assure you I feel perfectly well. We come into contact with artifacts frequently, I fail to see how this was more dangerous."

"Because you didn't HAVE to."

"It was the only way we could think of to make a baby together." Myka said, effectively ending the discussion. "So yes, we did."

* * *

There was talk of moving out of the B&B, because Myka and H.G. felt bad imposing not only a school-age child but an infant on the rest of the Warehouse staff. But in the end, it was decided that there was a reason the staff lived together, and nobody wanted the women to move out.

And so Myka was reading on the couch at the B&B, with only Claudia in the room, when her water broke.

"Uh…Claud? You need to get Helena. Now."

Claudia looked up from her laptop and saw the look on her friend's face. "What? Is it the baby? But she's not supposed to be here for two more weeks!"

"Well, she thinks she's supposed to be here now." Myka said, her face contorting as a contraction hit her.

"How long has that been happening?" Claudia asked, her eyes wide, as she scrambled around the room looking for her cell phone or Farnsworth. Helena and Artie were at the Warehouse doing research for a case that Pete and Steve were out on.

"Um, maybe a few hours? I didn't realize they were contractions." She said sheepishly.

Claudia found the Farnsworth and flipped it open.

"Hey Artie, can I talk to.. oh hi H.G., you gotta get back here now. Your baby momma is about to have your baby!"

* * *

Myka gripped Helena's hand so tightly the inventor was a bit worried she might break something, but she grinned and bore it, knowing her wife was in much worse pain.

"You sneak, I know why you wanted me to be the one to have this baby." Myka grumbled.

"Darling, I hardly thought you were unclear that childbirth was painful. And Dr. Vanessa did say they have a wonderful invention to take away your pain, if you would just use it."

"I read up on it, there are reasons not to…." She trailed off and squeezed harder as another contraction hit hard.

"It's too late for that anyway, Myka." The OB, a local doctor they'd started seeing in conjunction with Vanessa, said from her position at the end of the bed. "It's time to start pushing."

There was much more groaning about Helena's sneakiness, which the OB assured her was normal during labor, but after much effort, it was finally over. Myka lay exhausted but incredibly content, with Helena snuggled around her and their tiny daughter on her chest.

"She's perfect." Myka whispered.

Vanessa stuck her head in the door. "Take all the time you need, new mamas, but I'm relaying a message from the group out in the waiting room that they'd love to see you whenever you feel up to it."

Helena looked to Myka to decide. She rolled her eyes slightly but grinned, this was her family after all, biological and chosen.

"Tell them they can come in, but only for a few minutes, they need to rest." Helena said.

Moments later, Claudia and Christina burst in, followed quickly by Pete, Tracy (Myka's family had headed up the moment they heard her water had broken), and the rest of the group.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Artemisia Bering-Wells."


End file.
